


An Actual Sex Thing

by Chianine



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cherry Pop, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crushing bully tries to seduce a cute nerd and succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Actual Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [An Actual Sex Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512231) by [ensembles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensembles/pseuds/ensembles)



As was his custom, Chris was jerking off during his morning shower. His brain was going through the montage of images he used regularly and since he wanted to speed things up, he tried looking for something new, something especially dirty or unusual.

Pictures of everyone he knew flashed before his mind like a rolodex until it came upon one of his little brother's sort-of-friends, a kid in Liam's drama class named Tom.

The kid was an absolute nerd. He was awkwardly tall and skinny, with a wild poof of curly hair and a girly-looking face. He dressed and often acted like he was eleven. He did cartwheels, sang Broadway songs, told awful jokes, never cursed, and was always being obnoxiously polite to parents. In fact it was the niceness that most nauseated Chris - it was like Tom wanted too badly to be liked.

Chris imagined interrupting him in the middle of one of his little goofball episodes, leaning him over the table, and ramming his dick into him. Instantly Chris felt the nerves on the back of his thighs brighten. That was _exactly_ what he had been looking for. He started pumping his cock faster, imagining the way Tom would protest at first until he realized he was getting fucked like he always wanted. The picture of Tom's white knuckles gripping the edge of the kitchen table burned in Chris's mind as he sprayed spunk all over the wall of the shower.

 

Over the next few months Chris came to regret allowing himself the fantasy. Every time Liam had Tom over to study or do whatever, Chris couldn't stay away. Tom still annoyed him but somehow he felt drawn to the kid, obsessed even. He just stood in the kitchen, glaring at the poor kid and smirking at everything that came out of his mouth. Tom would glance nervously at Chris and then lick his lips as his pen tapped his paper over and over again without writing anything because he was so distracted by Chris's presence. When Tom left, Chris also couldn't resist the urge tell Liam what a dork he was and ask him why he was friends with such a spaz. But really Chris knew he wanted to fuck Tom and it was driving him crazy.

One day he walked into the kitchen half-naked while Liam was in the toilet and as he was gulping orange juice straight out of the carton he caught Tom staring at his chest.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.” Tom shrugged his shoulders innocently and pointed his face back into his book.

Chris stood for several moments, knowing that as Tom stared at the page he was thinking only about his chest and the embarrassment of being caught ogling it.

“I saw you, you little shit.” Chris whispered.

“What? Tom shouted angrily, “I wasn't looking at you! Don't flatter yourself!” 

Chris was proud he had managed to get the kid worked up. He had never heard Tom use a tone like that and it turned him on. When he heard Liam washing his hands in the bathroom he walked back to his room to jerk off. After that Chris began to think that he was probably gay and wondered why he had such weird taste in guys. 

 

Occasionally there were days when Chris was so horny he could barely keep his hands off himself. He was having one of those, and unfortunately it was a school day so it meant suffering through an entire eight hours with a raging boner and nothing but rough, nasty sex on his mind. When he got home, he jerked off twice but still felt his insides burning with lust. Masturbating wasn't enough. He wanted to fuck someone and felt inclined to put some effort into making it happen, especially since he had his whole family out for the night at some bowling thing he had refused to join in on.

Of course Tom came to mind. There were other options, but that was what his dick really wanted, and the usual fear of repercussions from engaging such an adventure were drowned in the gallons of semen that his body seemed to be brimming with. He made up a plan.

 

Liam's phone was ringing. Hopefully the stupid cosmic bowling music wasn't so loud that he couldn't hear it.

“Hello? Chris?”

“Hey.”

“What's up?”

“Uh, I need that kid Tom's number.”

Liam didn't answer and Chris only heard the thumping baseline of some crap pop song raging in the background.

“Can you hear me? Give me the number for your friend Tom.” Chris repeated, louder this time.

“I heard you but _why_? You said he was a shithead. You want me to give you his number so you can what? Fuck with him? _No!_ ”

Chris groaned. He had expected a reaction like this. “I was only kidding! I need him to come over and help me with some homework.”

“You need a sophomore to come over and help you with your homework, Chris? Jesus, your pathetic.”

“ _Just give me the fucking number!_ It's a thing about a play. I don't know anything about plays and he's a nerd for that shit! _Come on!_ ”

 

Chris dialed Tom's number and felt a thrill as he heard the ring. He imagined the look on Tom's face as he looked at the unknown number, excitedly hoping he was about to make a new friend.

“Hello?” Tom's voice matched the excitement that Chris imagined in his face.

“Hey, Tom, it's Chris.”

Silence. Chris was disappointed to realize that Tom didn't instantly recognize his name and voice.

“It's Liam's brother.”

“Oh, hey. Is everything all right?”

Chris laughed. The naive innocence of his voice was just too delicious.“Yeah. I was wondering if you could come and help me out with some homework.”

Silence again. Tom must really be having his mind blown by this call, Chris thought. Then he said, “It's about a play. I need you to help me look up some writer.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, sure I 'd love to help, umm...” Tom stuttered, “Do you want me to come by tomorrow morning or something?”

“What?” Chris balked, “No, tonight. _Right now._ ”

“Right now? I don't know. I don't have a license and I don't think my mom's going to drive -”

“- I'll come to get you." Chris interrupted. "Be ready when I get there. I'll honk.”

 

Tom came running out of his house at the sound of Chris's horn. He had an armful of books and a backpack and laptop. He looked way too excited about doing homework. Chris hoped he wouldn't be disappointed to find out that they were actually just going to get high and fuck.

Chris had to lean over to open the door for him because his hands were full. He came pouring into Chris's car smiling and smelling like toothpaste and laundry detergent.

“What did you bring all that shit for?”

Tom's face fell. “I thought you were doing a report about a playwright.”

Yeah, but – whatever.”

Tom reached for a seat belt that did not exist in Chris's old beater.

“No seat belt.” Chris said.

Tom looked terrified.

“ _What?!_ You think I'm going to drive us off a cliff or something?”

The entire drive back Tom went on and on about his favorite playwrights and the ones he thought would most interest Chris. Since this was to be a seduction, Chris knew better than to tell him to shut up, but that didn't mean he had to pay attention. 

When they got back to Chris's house, Tom marched straight to the kitchen table with all of his crap.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked. “We're not hanging out down _here._ I do my homework in my _room._ ”

Chris flipped the switch in his room to reveal a messy cave littered with dishes, dirty clothes, and trash, all lorded over by a PS3 in the middle of the floor. Chris had to kick some debris out of the way just for there to be enough space for both of them to stand inside. 

Tom looked around himself like he was standing in a divine chamber, complimenting Chris on his metal posters and X-Men figurines like they were holy relics. Chris ignored him as he threw some dirty underwear off the bed and whooshed potato chip crumbs out of the sheets before threw himself down on them.

Tom twirled his head around and politely asked, “Don't you have a desk?”

“No. I do my homework in bed. Just drop that shit on the floor.” Chris looked down and saw the mountain of clothes, video game boxes, and soda bottles Tom was frowning at. “Your stuff won't get lost. Just kick that shit out of the way and put it there.”

Chris watched as Tom attempted to use the side of his sneaker to gently clear a space for his belongings. When he set them down he then stood by the bed with his hands in his pockets, swaying nervously as he gazed around the room some more.

“Are you just going to stand there like an idiot? Sit _down._ ” Chris slapped the bed hard beside him.

Tom lowered his bottom onto the unmade bed as carefully as if it were a boiling tub of water. Chris settled himself back on his pillow and smiled at the satisfying picture of his victorious accomplishment – Tom, here alone with him in his room, sitting on his bed in an empty house. 

Tom brought a knee up on the bed as he turned to Chris, “Soo – do you wanna just look at some stuff on Wikipedia first or -”

“- Do you wanna smoke some weed?” Chris cut in.

“What?”

“I have a little weed. Do you wanna smoke?”

Tom cocked his head back in disbelief. “I _don't_ – We shouldn't do _drugs,_ Chris.”

“It's not _drugs,_ stupid. It's just weed. It's practically legal. It's not like I wanna shove a needle in your arm, we're just gonna get _high._ ”

“I don't think you should do that before homework, Chris.”

_“Forget about the homework!”_ Chris exclaimed. “There's no homework, okay? Just forget about it. I just wanted you to come over and hang out! What, you don't want to hang out with me?” 

“No! No Chris I -”

“I'm not _smart_ enough for you, is that it?!”

“ _No!_ I mean, yes, _yes, you are!_ You're smart. We don't need to do homework, we can just hang out, that's great!”

Chris had been acting offended in order to distract Tom from realizing that he had been tricked into coming over. When he realized that it had worked, he sighed and relaxed his angry features. Then he walked over to his closet to retrieve a joint he kept hidden in a mint tin.

He took the two steps back to his bed and threw himself onto it, enjoying the way it made Tom bounce and almost fall over. He rolled it in his fingertips as he lit it, then raised it to his lips and sucked out the first drag, watching Tom watching him with eyes so big they looked ready to fall out of his head.

He exhaled a great puff of smoke and watched Tom crinkle his nose and wave his hand in front of face. 

“Smells funny.” Tom said, then giggled.

“Smells like weed, you geek!” Chris said, coughing. “Okay, here, it's your turn.”

Chris handed him the joint, and watched as a series of emotions stole over his face – disgust, worry, curiosity, wonder, worry again, and then he shrugged and took the thing in his fingertips.

He clumsily stuck the joint deep into his mouth and sucked his cheeks in hard, though Chris could see from the unflaring cherry that nothing was happening. Tom took the now half-wet joint out of his mouth and stared at it curiously.

Chris groaned at his inexperience but then realized this offered him a great opportunity. “Let me see, Tom.” Chris took the joint in his hand and said, “When I tell you to, open our mouth and inhale.”

Chris took a long drag and croaked, “Okay, now.”

Tom cocked his head back again in fear, but Chris leaned forward and grabbed his jaw, squeezing it open gently. “Okay breathe in,” he croaked again, before letting out jet of smoke into his mouth, pulling him closer until his lips were inside Tom's. When he had released everything from his lungs, he sat back to watch Tom's red face as it tried to contain the smoke. He finally blew it out, coughing and laughing as he did so.

He laid back on the bed and turned to Chris. “You _are_ smart, Chris. That was a good idea!” He got up on an elbow, “Do you think – I mean – will you do that for me again?”

“No,” Chris said, smiling and feeling his cock twitch, “I don't want you to get _too_ stoned.” 

Then he gave Tom a playful kick in the side.

 

The weed really had been a good idea. Tom was obviously relaxed, as demonstrated by his breathless yacking about everything under the sun while Chris finished the joint. After they aired out the room sufficiently, Tom followed Chris downstairs to get something to drink. Chris pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Tom, who laughed hysterically when he looked at what was in his hand.

“Are you crazy?” Tom squealed, “Is this your _dad's_ beer? You'll get in trouble!”

Chris gave him an incredulous frown, “I'm eighteen, so I'm allowed. Don't worry about it.”

“Well -” Tom raised his eyebrows and pointed a finger at his own chest.

“What! Nobody's going to know. Just go ahead.”

“Really?” Tom cooed, and it was obvious that it made the kid feel special for Chris to allow him this. 

“Yeah,” Chris replied, taking the beer from Tom and opening it for him by slamming the cap down on the table (even though an opener was handy) and handing it back to him. “I mean, you're sixteen. Your old enough to have a beer.”

Tom smiled slyly and took a short sip, wincing at the bitter taste. “I'm not sixteen,” he said, wiping a hand across his mouth, “I'm _fifteen._ ”

“What?” Chris said, a little shocked, “Well, your almost sixteen, right?”

“No,” Tom shook his head, laughing, “just turned. Two weeks ago.”

“ _What!?_ ” Chris shouted, genuinely horrified. “I thought you were in Liam's grade! Aren't you a sophomore?”

“Yeah,” Tom replied weakly, realizing Chris didn't like hearing this. He set his bottle on the counter, assuming he wasn't welcome to it anymore, “I was pushed ahead.”

Chris gently squeezed his temple in agony. All this time he had been jerking off thinking of a fourteen-year-old. _A fucking fourteen-year-old!_

“Well, why the hell are you so _tall_!” Chris asked accusingly, as if Tom had tricked him.

Tom shrugged apologetically, “My dad's like six-three, so, it's kind of normal...”

Chris looked Tom over, seriously thinking of driving him home right then and there. But the truth was, Tom being so young didn't make him any less desirable.

Chris sighed, “It doesn't matter, dude. Sorry for overreacting. It's just, you know, surprising, that's all.”

“It's only a year.” Tom offered sweetly.

“Yeah, you're right. Pick up your drink. Let's go back upstairs.”

 

Once they were back on the bed, Chris found it impossible to concentrate on anything Tom was saying. He only saw Tom's different body parts and imagined how they would look in different positions, how he would look in various states of undress, and guessed that he was probably a virgin. He could no longer stand to do any activity that didn't include his dick getting touched.

“Wanna watch a porno?” he asked, interrupting Tom.

Tom cocked his head back in the same shocked way he had when Chris had offered him weed. He laughed, embarrassed.

“What, you never seen a porno before?”

“No!” Tom said, outraged at the question.

“Well, there's a first time for everything.” Chris said, then laughed at Tom's wide-eyed expression. “So are you up for it?”

Chris didn't wait for an answer. He got up and took a dvd out of his closet and popped it in his PS3. “This one's pretty good,” he said. “The girls aren't too great, and the guy is disgusting, but there's some good shots and at least it doesn't have that stupid music playing the whole time.”

Chris turned out the lights and locked the door before plopping back on the bed. The dvd menu came up - a picture of a woman squeezing semen out of her spread vagina. Chris couldn't help looking over to see the way Tom blushed and turned away.

“Sooo, we're just gonna sit here and watch this?” Tom asked uneasily.

“Well, you can do anything you like, I don't care, feel free.” Chris answered, winking at Tom who didn't seem to get the hint. That was fine. He would be getting a live demonstration soon enough. 

Chris started the video. Nothing about it interested him. He stared at the screen, but in his mind's eye he saw only the boy beside him and remembered the moment their lips had touched earlier that evening. They were laying there in the dark, in a locked room, with a porn video playing, and Chris knew that sex had be on the mind of the innocent thing beside him. Whether it was with fear or excitement, or probably a mixture of both, he was thinking about it, he had to be. And once people were fucking on-screen, whether Tom wanted it to happen or not, there was almost no way that fifteen-year-old dick in his pants wasn't going to get hard.

The actors were still embarrassing themselves by trying to act when Chris let a hand slip down to his groin so he could begin petting himself through his jeans. His cock was already hard and laying against his thigh and he could feel the clear outline of the scrotum, shaft and head through the fabric. He knew he had a pretty-looking piece and enjoyed the form of it as it strained in his pants. He was putting on a show, and he wanted the person watching to wish they were doing what he was.

Chris didn't dare to look at Tom's face yet, but he could see Tom's two socked feet and they didn't move an inch. Chris hoped he had Tom's attention. He tried to imagine what Tom's face might look like as he watched Chris play with himself.

The actors started getting down to business, and the sound of flesh pounding flesh filled the room. Chris unbuttoned his fly and pulled it far apart so that when he lifted his engorged dick and balls out he could lay them comfortably on top. It had been a warm day and the scent of his sex filled his own nostrils. He hoped Tom could smell it, too. He used both hands on himself, one squeezing the tight, shaved sack and the other lazily pulling on his shaft. He enjoyed the feel of his own cock, especially when it was as loaded as it was now. He only wanted to tease himself and Tom, so he avoided getting into a rhythm that would take him to release.

He pulled the foreskin back and let the cool air prick the flesh beneath. Then he squeezed slow and hard upwards so that a bead of precome bubbled out on top. When he pulled down again, the wetness spilled over, adding a glisten to the head of his cock. 

He finally looked over at Tom, and the sight of him couldn't have been more perfect. He was nervously chewing on the tip of his thumb and clutching a pillow to his chest. His eyes were directly on Chris, specifically his groin, and they were wide but bleary from both the pot and the vision that was being forced on him. Apparently no one in the room gave a damn about the porno.

Tom was so focused on Chris's dick that he didn't know he was being watched until he heard Chris speak. “You like watching me do this?” 

Tom immediately turned his head away, first in the direction of the screen and then down into the pillow. “Sorry.” he whispered.

“It's okay,” Chris whispered softly, soothingly, “I don't mind. You can watch if you want to.”

When Tom's eyes met with Chris's they were full of surprise and gratitude. Chris smiled and said, “You can touch yourself, too, if you want. It's okay with me. Just lay down and relax.”

Tom slowly pulled the thumb out of his mouth and continued looking at Chris's face. They held each other's gaze as Tom laid the pillow down and straightened out on the bed beside Chris. Tom slowly let his eyes fall back to Chris's groin, and Chris adjusted his position so that Tom could have a better view. When he did that, a look of revelation came over Tom's face, like he finally realized he was in the middle of an actual sex thing with another person. Chris watched as Tom fumbled with his own pants and and pulled the fly far down, taking his prick and balls all the way out and laying them on top of his briefs, just as he had seen Chris do. Then he mirrored Chris's movements as he played with himself, perhaps pretending that it was Chris's cock he was handling.

Chris looked the kid up and down. It was an image so sweet and dirty his mind would never have been able to conjure it on its own.Tom's ugly cargo pants were scrunched down below his hips and above them was the blue and white striped T-shirt with some stupid logo for a brand no one had ever heard of. His parents had money but probably got all his clothes for him at K-mart because they knew he didn't give a shit about looking cool. Chris had seen this outfit many times and hated it, probably because he had never imagined how good it would look sandwiching Tom's adorable pink prick and his furry balls with his skinny fingers groping both of them. His chest was heaving beneath the stripes, but this time it wasn't from too many somersaults or Wii dancing, it was because he was overwhelmed by the sight of a full-grown cock. Chris knew that his hairless chest was probably as sticky with nervous sweat as his long neck. His face wore a sheen of moisture, too, over rosy cheeks and wanton expressions that seemed so inappropriate on his babyish features.

“You're _fucking cute_ , you know that?” Chris breathed hotly, causing Tom to whimper and shyly close his eyes.

Chris liked the effect that had, so he went on, more sweetly this time, “ _I mean it._ I like your dick, too. Will you let me touch it?” 

Chris was staring straight at the thing he was asking about, and watched as Tom slowly dropped his hands away and let his prick fall free. He even pushed his hips forward a little, offering himself, and Chris wasted not a second grabbing onto him with both hands. 

His prick was smooth, and the tip felt like a soft, swollen nipple. Chris's hands engulfed Tom's balls, which were covered in a layer of hair as fine as that on his head. His right hand explored the shaft, almost veinless and only blemished by the little frenulum underneath. His thumb circled the head and felt the wetness of the slit which was too tiny for him to play inside. He imagined how easy and nice it would be to suck on him, how tasteless and watery his come would be. Tom was shaking as he felt Chris's big hands on him.

“Has another guy ever touched your dick before?” Chris whispered.

“No.” 

“Do you like it?”

Tom nodded his head. 

“Do you wanna touch mine?”

As soon as he finished speaking he felt Tom's long fingers curling around his aching cock. They were clammy and greedy, but nervous, like a little boy twisting open a cookie jar. Chris sucked air as he felt Tom's hands contain him and he began moaning with each jerk, encouraging him and letting him now what a good job he was doing.

They went on like this for a few minutes, both of them in a heaven they never knew existed. Neither of them wanted to come, to end this, and it was unlikely anyway since their awkward position made it hard for either of them to jerk fast. 

Chris was staring into Tom's face since it was even more arousing than looking down at what their hands were doing. Tom expressed everything happening to his dick with his features. His eyelids were closed, and Chris could see his eyes rolling underneath when Chris pushed forward to grip the base of his shaft. When Chris tickled the back of his scrotum with his fingernail, it made Tom's lashes flutter like hummingbird wings. Chris gave him a few fast jerks and all his features tightened and his nostrils scrunched up. And when Chris ran his thumb lovingly over the opening, smearing his chubby little head with precome, all Tom's features relaxed and his pretty lips parted in blank ecstasy, like his soul had just flown from body for paradise.

Chris leaned forward and licked his open lips, tasting cherry chapstick and feeling the hardness of teeth against his tongue. He continued working the head of Tom's cock steadily as he took his bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked it, biting him a little but holding back. He released his lip and kissed him again, filling Tom's mouth with his tongue, and Tom finally awakened from the magic Chris was working on his prick to participate. 

All Tom could really do was let Chris have his way. He clumsily tried to contain Chris's tongue as it deeply explored his mouth. Taking things in an even more intimate direction, Tom brought one hand and then another away from their previous task and began smoothing them over Chris's stomach, back, and biceps. Chris loved it, and followed suit, pulling Tom's body against his and crashing their cocks together. Things were wild and unfocused for a while, hands all over the place, grabbing and groping, while their dicks ground into each other almost painfully. 

This could only go on for so long before Chris became frustrated with clothing. He tore away from Tom, who laid back confused and wiping his wet, swollen mouth.

“Chris? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just hold on.” Chris said softly.

As soon as he sat up, he got a glimpse of the porn which now seemed like the most intrusive, offensive thing possible and he twisted halfway off the bed to recklessly punch the PS3 until it went off. That sent the room into darkness so he jumped back on the bed and twisted again to where he knew there was a turned-over lamp on the floor. He felt around, cursing, and when he found it and switched it on, it shed a faint yellow light over the room and he could see Tom laying there with his shirt pushed up and his pants pushed down, his curls even more messed up than usual. He was chewing on his thumb again and looking embarrassed.

“You're sexy, you know that?” said Chris.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean in a weird sort of way but you are. I like touching you more than I've ever liked touching anybody else. And looking at you – same thing.”

Tom took the thumb out of his mouth and stared at Chris in disbelief.

Chris laughed, not understanding how this kid didn't realize how attractive he was. “ _Really_ , I mean it. Every part of you is so sexy, especially your dick.” Chris looked down at Tom's body, smoothing a hand across the available nakedness, letting his eyes travel along the same path to Tom's groin, where his penis laid limply to the side, half-hard. Chris passed his hand over it as freely as if it were his own.

“What happened? It's all _soft _.” Chris asked in a childish voice.__

__“You went away.”_ _

__“Well, I'm back now.” Chris planted a few kisses on Tom's lips, as if to prove what he said was true. “Do you think I can make you hard again?”_ _

__Tom nodded his head, hiding a smile again as he stuck his thumb in his mouth._ _

__“Will you let me try some things on you, and if you don't like them, you can tell me to stop?”_ _

__Another slow nod._ _

__Chris sat up to survey the wonderful thing he was fully permitted to enjoy. He wanted to get between Tom's legs and spread him out._ _

__“I'm gonna take your pants off, all right?” He looked back at Tom's face for an answer, since his mouth was still occupied with his thumb. “You know you should keep your fingers out of your mouth.” Chris said, playfully slapping Tom's hand away. “It's a filthy habit.”_ _

__They both laughed, and Tom replied, “You take yours off first.”_ _

__Chris stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, loving the way Tom watched him._ _

“You _were_ looking at me that day in the kitchen, weren't you? _You little perv._ ” Chris teased. 

__Tom giggled and shrugged._ _

__“It's okay. I did it on purpose.” Chris confessed as he pulled his jeans and briefs off and flung them away._ _

__“I figured.” Tom said, rising as Chris kneeled on the bed. “Wait. Let me touch you for a minute.”_ _

__Chris remained still and closed his eyes as Tom ran his slender fingers over his naked body, tickling him and giving him goosebumps. He felt the wetness of tender kisses and gasped._ _

__Finally Tom laid back on the bed and said, “Okay. Do what you want to me.”_ _

__Chris opened his eyes his eyes to see that Tom was fully hard again. He fell onto the the bed bringing his face right up to the pleasant sight, so happy thinking that just touching his body had gotten Tom so turned on. He pulled Tom's stupid pants away with disgust and looked up to see Tom was pulling his striped shirt over his head._ _

__“No!” cried Chris, “Keep it on. I wanna remember you having that shirt on tonight when I see you later. It's the shirt you always wear. Please. Just pull it up so I can see your nipples.”_ _

Chris looked at Tom, with nothing on but his socks and his shirt pulled up to his chin, and heard the words, _'do what you want to me'_ echo in his head. He wanted to taste him, all of him, but especially his cock. He clambered between Tom's legs and began by planting a few sweet kisses to his face, then sucked at his nipples just so he could see them hard and shining, then started an impatient trail down to Tom's groin. When he felt Tom's sharp hips in his palms he decided to spare a few seconds to suck furiously at one of them until it left a hickey that Tom could remember him by. Then he got to work on his prick. 

__He shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once, humming with satisfaction when he felt it filling him, like it was the one thing he had been waiting his whole life for. He felt Tom's body pushing forward into the warmth of his mouth and he wished this moment could just last forever. He could take every of inch Tom, and his lips were flush with the soft fur of his groin._ _

__As fun as it was just to lay there with his mouth full, Chris knew that Tom was waiting for more. Keeping his lips tight around the shaft, he sucked slowly upwards, enjoying the grateful noises coming from Tom. Then he brought a hand up to grip the base so that his tongue could play around with that fat little head he loved so much. He gave it a few hard sucks, feeling Tom's muscles clench as he did so, and then squeezed up the shaft to force a few drops of precome onto his tongue. It tasted impossibly like watermelons, and Chris was hungry for more._ _

__He held Tom's prick up with one hand while he sucked him hard, and with the other he began squeezing his swollen balls, hoping to milk the fluid right out of them. Tom was almost choking on his own cries, tense, and bringing his knees up because it was impossible for him to relax any part of his body while Chris worked him like this. Finally Chris heard what sounded like Tom trying to say his name, and Tom's hand came down and attempted to push Chris's head away. It was a kind warning, but Chris wanted what was coming._ _

__Tom cried out and Chris's mouth was flooded with semen. He kept his lips tight around Tom to contain it, and when he felt Tom's body relax he sucked slowly up the shaft, squeezing out the last drop, and lifted his head away with a full mouth. He let it run over his tongue where he could taste it, looking into Tom's orgasm-wrecked and exhausted face, and especially his glazed blue eyes as he swallowed it down to his stomach._ _

__Chris collapsed onto Tom's chest, completely forgetting how heavy he must be to him. He wrapped his arms around Tom tightly and began covering him with kisses again. He looked up at Tom, past the folds of the shirt and saw him smiling back._ _

“Can I do it to _you _, now?” asked Tom in a saccharine voice, still out of breath.__

____Chris thought.”Wait. There's one more thing I wanna try on you.” He rose and sat back on his haunches. “Flip over.”_ _ _ _

____Tom looked back at him distrustingly._ _ _ _

Chris frowned. “It's _not that._ Trust me, I don't want to hurt you. You might like it.” 

____Tom turned over slowly, revealing a perfectly round ass, sweaty and imprinted by the sheets. Chris hadn't gotten a good look at it yet, and he chuckled, wondering how he could have overlooked it._ _ _ _

____“What?” Tom said, twisting his head around._ _ _ _

____“Nothing! It's just, like, everything about you is so fucking sexy.”_ _ _ _

____Chris felt tempted to give his butt a few light slaps, just to see it bounce around, but since he promised not to hurt him he figured that would be a really bad idea. He could sense Tom's worry and anticipation, so when he got down with his elbows over Tom's hips and he knew Tom could feel his breath on his crack he asked, “Do you know what I'm going to do to you?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” came a little voice._ _ _ _

____Chris enjoyed squeezing the firm meat of Tom's butt and nibbling the bunches he gathered in his hand. He gave him another nice hickey on his right cheek, and didn't need to be told that the kid liked it because soon his ass was covered in goosebumps. Finally having teased himself enough, Chris spread his cheeks apart and saw a perfectly pink, smooth crack and a tiny, slightly darker knot gracing the center of it. He gave the whole seam a long lick with his tongue, savoring the light musk and salt of his sweat, and thanking the universe for giving him such a perfect toy to play with._ _ _ _

____Tom lifted his ass slightly, and though he knew the answer already, Chris had to ask, “Do you like that?”_ _ _ _

____“Uuh-huh.” said Tom._ _ _ _

____Chris sucked and stroked the little hole with his tongue, humming into his body to make sure Tom knew how good it was for him. Tom began rolling his hips hungrily, and Chris wondered if Tom would be interested in trying more._ _ _ _

____“Can I put my finger in there? I promise I'll be gentle.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Tom answered into the pillow._ _ _ _

____Chris had a tub of vaseline that he kept under the bed. As he reached for it, he remembered how many times he had dreamed of using it to lube up Tom's ass. Smiling at the thought, he took a huge glob from the tub and placed it between Tom's wet cheeks. He took a few minutes massaging it around the little hole, trying to remind himself that this was the first time anything like this had ever happened to Tom and that he should go slow. When he finally began pushing on it, he felt nervous that it was hurting him, but it breached and he felt himself inside the warmth of Tom's body._ _ _ _

____“Are you okay?” Chris asked, not daring to go further._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, it's just, weird.”_ _ _ _

____Chris gently pushed his finger further in, stopping whenever he felt Tom tighten up. Finally when he was all the way inside, he hooked his finger slightly and felt around for the little knot he was told was hiding in there. Finally something happened because Tom gasped, and clenched hard, even lifting his head off the pillow._ _ _ _

____“Is that it? Did I find it?” Chris asked._ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“Is it good?”_ _ _ _

____Tom nodded his head, but his eyes still seemed confused. When Tom relaxed, Chris pulled out slightly and pushed back in, aiming for the same spot, and watched Tom fall back on the pillow, moaning._ _ _ _

____Chris continued, mesmerized as he watched his finger slipping in and out of Tom, listening to the sounds of pleasure that came pouring incoherently from Tom's mouth. Tom began rocking back into Chris's hand, obviously into it, and Chris allowed himself to hope that he might maybe get to put something else in there tonight._ _ _ _

____“I'm gonna put two in now, okay?”_ _ _ _

____Tom said nothing, but Chris assumed it was because the kid was beside himself with pleasure. Chris slipped into Tom with two fingers, stretching his tightness and slowly heading for his spot again. Chris licked his lips as he watched Tom open up for him, remembering how tight and tiny his hole was when he was looking it a short time before. Tom was on his elbows so that he could push backwards and fuck himself with Chris’s fingers. He was getting aggressive, and Chris decided to surprise him with a third finger, and though he cried out when he felt it, he kept pushing back, determined to get as much of what Chris had for him as he could. Watching this boy fuck himself open was making Chris hard, and he would have given anything to fill him with his cock. He stared down at the wonderful sight, watching Tom's hole grow ever wider as it strove to meet the base of his fingers._ _ _ _

“ _Chris!_ ” Tom's voice called to him, dragging him out of his reverie, “I _want_ you to do it to me. Please! Go ahead, I want it." 

____Chris stared blankly back at Tom, not understanding._ _ _ _

“ _Fuck_ me!” Tom whispered, and it was probably the first time he had ever used that word in his life. 

____Chris didn't hesitate. Still keeping his finger inside Tom's warmth, he used his other hand to slather his cock and then slowly withdrew the hand, watching how Tom's hole stayed open and hungry. Chris pressed himself against the opening, instantly pushing inside and telling himself that this was probably going to be the highlight of his life. Tom breached for him, and squirmed, gritting his teeth, and Chris remembered that it must be a lot for him to take. For a moment he realized, that for all the shit he had given this kid for being a wuss there were probably not a lot of fifteen-year-olds out there that were ready and willing to take a cock in their ass. Tom was actually much braver than he had ever given him credit for._ _ _ _

____“Does it hurt?” Chris asked._ _ _ _

____“Uh, a little but keep going.”_ _ _ _

____Chris pushed in gently, again always waiting for him to relax before going further, feeling his cock surrounded by the softness of Tom, and he kept repeating Tom's name in his mind, reminding himself that this was him, really him, finally, and not just some dream. But he knew it was real, because it felt so much better than he ever could have imagined it._ _ _ _

____He pulled Tom's hips and closed the remaining distance between his groin and Tom's ass, and when he was fully sheathed, he grabbed Tom and lifted him onto his lap, then sat back on his heels. Tom made no protests, only landed on Chris and let his head fall back on his shoulder, the cock in his ass making him as pliable as a ragdoll. Chris kissed his neck and his ear, letting the now horrifically messy curls tickle his face. He ground slowly upward, and a whimper fell from Tom's lips. He squeezed him close, feeling him all along his nude chest and deep inside, and shuddered at the full and willing possession he had of Tom._ _ _ _

____Chris rolled his hips into Tom, gently massaging Tom inside and feeling his tightness around him. With one hand still sticky with lube he reached down to Tom's hard prick and began jerking him. Tom's body began to shudder as Chris worked him inside and out. From his ragged, irregular breaths Chris knew that Tom was getting close, so he began bouncing him in his lap, building them both to orgasm._ _ _ _

____Chris continued to bounce Tom on his cock, feeling the weight of him and the texture of his soft skin. He buried his face in Tom's curls, kissing his neck, ear, even the fabric of the striped shirt, and gritting his teeth at the pleasure of being buried inside the boy he had been pining so long for._ _ _ _

“You feel _so good inside,_ Tom. _So good._ Better than anything.” 

“ _Harder._ ” Tom replied. 

____Chris obeyed, repeating Tom's name out loud as he had before in his head, and finally Tom jolted and bared his teeth, coming with a guttural, deep cry Chris never thought he could have been capable of making. A stream of come shot past Chris's hand and sprayed all over the bedsheets, and Chris actually thought that it was a pity for it to be wasted like that._ _ _ _

____Chris flopped Tom down on the come-strewn bedsheets and kept fucking him gently but with a little more friction._ _ _ _

____“I'm gonna come inside you, is that all right?” he asked before he past the point of reason._ _ _ _

____Tom answered weakly in a cracked voice, “Yes, do it.”_ _ _ _

____Chris kept fucking until his eyes lit up and he lost the ability to breathe. Then the wave overtook him, and he howled into Tom's back, emptying himself into Tom and feeling like a piece of his consciousness went with it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Aren't your parents gonna be home soon?” Tom asked as Chris was lighting another joint._ _ _ _

____“Don't worry about it,” Chris said, pointing at the toilet paper roll he had given to Tom, “if you blow through there, it's just gonna smell like dryer sheets in here.”_ _ _ _

____This time when Chris exhaled into Tom' mouth, they locked lips without a thought, enjoying the easy intimacy they now shared. They were different people to each other now. To Chris, Tom was a brave, beautiful person who wasn't afraid to take what he wanted and tried new things, and Chris hoped that Tom saw him as a sensitive, caring person, instead of just some asshole bully._ _ _ _

____Chris wondered though. “Tom, am I just some asshole bully to you?”_ _ _ _

____“What? No!” Tom pointed to their two naked bodies with his eyes. “Would I be here if I thought that?”_ _ _ _

____“But I was though, before?”_ _ _ _

____“Well...” Tom shrugged, and nodded his head with an apologetic frown._ _ _ _

____“Did I ever hurt your feelings?”_ _ _ _

____Tom looked away, remembering certain instances. “Sometimes.”_ _ _ _

____Chris banged his head back against the wall. “I'm sorry,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss Tom's cheek. “I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear, okay. I will. I'll be a really great boyfriend to you, I swear.”_ _ _ _

“ _Boyfriend?!_ ” Tom blurted, scrunching his eyebrows in amused bafflement. 

____Chris sat forward, hurt, “What? You don't wanna be like that with me? Why not?”_ _ _ _

“It's not that I don't want to, Chris. It's just that I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend until I'm sixteen and I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to have a _boyfriend_ until _never_.” 

____“Shit, I'm not saying you have to tell anybody, it can just be our little secret. It's not like I'm gonna take you to prom or anything!”_ _ _ _

____As soon as Chris said that he thought of how pointless and stupid prom was going to be for him now. Getting a tux, spending loads of money, dancing to shitty music, and then avoiding the sexual advances of some girl he didn't care about all while Tom stayed at home and did homework._ _ _ _

“Unless you _want_ me to take you to prom...” 

____Tom gave him a shocked look and then burst out laughing. “Are you crazy?”_ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“What do you think people are going to say about us going to prom together? I can just see the look on their faces when we walk in there...”_ _ _ _

“ _Fuck them!_ I'll kick anyone's ass that so much as _looks_ at us funny. I can take _anyone_ I want to prom as long as they're at least a sophomore, and _you're_ a sophomore!” 

“I'm also a fifteen-year-old _boy_!” 

____“So you don't want to go with me, that's what you're saying,” Chris crossed his arms over his naked chest, pouting. “I'm gonna miss my prom then, because I won't go with anybody else. And you can spend you're life knowing that I missed my prom because of you.”_ _ _ _

____Tom laughed and pulled Chris's face to his and kissed him, “Fine, I'll be your boyfriend, and I'll go to prom with you, too.”_ _ _ _


End file.
